


Dancing in the Dark

by ulli_star



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulli_star/pseuds/ulli_star
Summary: When Bucky teaches Steve to dance, the two discover that they may be more than friends. OneShot. Fluff. :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Steve and Bucky are in their late teens. (Def pre-serum Steve ;0)

"C'mon!" Bucky shouted as he grabbed Steve's hand.

"Wh-" Steve was cut off as he was pulled along the dark street.

It was almost nighttime in Brooklyn. The usually-bustling streets were now silent and bathed in shadows, except for a few bright streetlights along the sidewalks.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked as he tried to match his friend's pace.

"I told you. I'm gonna teach you to dance!" Bucky yelled. He knew he didn't really answer Steve's question. He turned around for a moment to smile at Steve, and then kept running.

Steve blushed. He shouted back, "But someone will see us! What if—"

Steve was cut off when Bucky tugged abruptly on his arm again. Steve decided that asking Bucky for details was useless, so he stayed quiet. The two of them kept running down the dark street. Once they reached their apartment, Bucky stopped running, and Steve followed suit. Steve cocked his head in confusion at Bucky, who smiled back.

"Over here." Bucky panted as he gestured towards a streetlight. Steve was confused, but still followed his friend. Once they were under the golden glow of the light, Bucky pulled Steve a bit closer. "Ready?" Bucky asked.

Steve shifted his feet nervously. "I guess, but—" He paused. Bucky looked at him patiently. Steve continued, "—but what if someone sees us? What would people think?" Bucky surprised himself by gently pressing a finger to Steve's lips. Both he and Steve blushed.

"No one will see." Bucky said reassuringly. "It's nighttime. And don't worry so much! If things get really bad, we can always hop a train and run away together."

Steve chuckled, but then his face hardened. "I'm serious, Buck." he whispered. "What if someone sees?"

It was the question Bucky didn't want to think about. He looked into Steve's eyes. "I told you not to worry so much!" he said with a bit more anger than he intended. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he saw the pained expression on Steve's face. "Look," Bucky sighed. "I'm serious, too. If something happens, we'll be in it together. I promised you I'd always have your back, and by God, I mean it. I swear."

The look in Bucky's eyes surprised Steve. Bucky was usually so…careless. In Bucky's eyes, there was usually a relaxed, almost lazy playfulness. But now, Steve only saw a loving, determined gleam that he had not seen there before.

Steve nodded and looked expectantly at Bucky, silently asking him to make the next move. For a split second, Bucky blushed and looked away from Steve, but then he took a deep breath and held Steve's hand. Steve nervously laid his free hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky put his other hand on Steve's waist.

The position was stiff and awkward at first, but the two friends gradually settled into it. Their hands tightened around each other, and their fingers intertwined.

"Okay," Bucky whispered. "We move in 3's. When I step towards you with this foot, you step backwards with that foot. Just follow my lead. Got it?"

Steve nodded. Bucky took the first step. He led by bringing his left foot toward Steve. At the same time, Steve brought his corresponding foot toward Bucky's and stepped on it. Bucky yelped, and then laughed. "Steve, I thought you liked me!" he chuckled.

Steve's face reddened as he stared at Bucky with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed. Bucky flashed one of his signature warm, irresistible smiles at Steve."Always so serious, Stevie." he laughed. "You can relax around me. Can't you?" Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Steve, who blushed again and looked away.

"C'mon. Let's try again." Bucky said. "Besides, we have the whole night to ourselves." The two fell back into their former position — one of Steve's hands holding one of Bucky's, Steve's other hand on Bucky's shoulder, Bucky's other hand on Steve's waist.

This time was better. Their dance lasted for about half of a minute. But once again, Steve tripped on Bucky's foot. Suddenly, Steve was plummeting towards the sidewalk. He snapped his eyes shut in fear, but opened them again when he realized he had not yet hit the ground. He looked up to see Bucky holding him.

Time (and Steve's heart) seemed to stop. Bucky's hands were tightly clutched Steve's waist, and Steve's hands were wrapped intimately around Bucky's neck. The two were very close — so close that their lips were almost touching. Both of their faces were bright red, and they panted softly as they stared into each other's eyes. They both knew everyone would tell them that being so close was wrong, but they pushed away their fear and let themselves enjoy the intimacy.

Slowly, Bucky lifted Steve back up. Steve rested his head against Bucky's chest and tightened his grip on Bucky's neck. Bucky brought Steve closer and held his waist more tightly. Bucky leaned over to Steve's ear and said, "Relax. Just follow me." Bucky's voice was barely a whisper. Steve blushed to feel Bucky's warm lips and breath on his ear.

Bucky lifted his head again and brought his left foot forward. This time, Steve stopped focusing so much on where his feet were and let his instincts take over. Steve closed his eyes, and, to his own surprise, his feet followed Bucky's in perfect harmony. Their movements flowed together as the two men danced as one.

The evening air around Steve and Bucky was chilly, but their tender embrace kept them warm. They were so close that Steve could hear Bucky's heartbeat.

Steve and Bucky danced to the quiet song of the world around them — the soft sound of the rushing breeze and chirping crickets. But soon, Steve heard another song. Bucky was gently humming a tune that Steve had heard somewhere before — a waltz.

Steve smiled and buried his head even further into Bucky's chest. For a moment, the two stopped dancing and stood still under the golden glow of the streetlight. Bucky was still holding Steve, and Steve's head was still deep in Bucky's chest. Steve looked up at Bucky. They smiled softly at each other and stayed that way for a few moments. It all felt like a dream — the starry sky, the occasional blinking lights of a firefly, the soft glow of the streetlight, that warm, velvety voice of Bucky's that Steve had never heard before.

Bucky picked up his feet again and led Steve into another round of dancing. He led Steve out of the street, across the sidewalk, and towards their apartment. When they reached the stairs, they stopped dancing.

Steve was about to ask Bucky what they were doing next, but was interrupted when Bucky swept him off his feet and carried him up the stairs bridal-style. In an attempt not to wake up the neighbors, the two stifled giggles as they headed up the stairs to their apartment.

Since Bucky's hands were full, Steve opened the door. Bucky carried Steve to their shared bedroom and laid him down in one of the two beds there. Once Steve was safely deposited in his bed, Bucky turned out the lights. He was about to climb into bed when he suddenly heard Steve whisper, "Bucky?"

"Yeah?" Bucky whispered back.

"Could you tuck me in?"  
"Sure."

Bucky walked over to Steve's bed and gently pulled up the covers. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and pulled him closer.

"Thanks, Buck." Steve whispered into Bucky's ear.

"Welcome, kid." Bucky replied.

"Goodnight, Bucky."  
"G'night, Steve."

Steve let go of Bucky's neck and rolled over. Bucky walked over to his own bed, paused, and then walked back to Steve's bed. Without saying a word, Bucky lifted up the covers and climbed in beside Steve, who pulled him closer. Once again, the two were locked in a tender, intimate embrace — their arms were wrapped around each other, their legs tangled. Steve's head was in Bucky's chest, and his hands were stroking Steve's hair.

Bucky softly hummed a lullaby that they had heard as children. It gently rocked them to sleep, and they dozed off, still tangled up in each other. And they would still be tangled up when morning came.


End file.
